halofandomcom-20200222-history
Reclaimer (level)
Reclaimer is the 5th level in the Halo 4 campaign. It was first announced along with the rest of the achievements for Halo 4.[http://blogs.halo.xbox.com/Headlines/post/2012/08/22/The-Halo-Bulletin-82212.aspx Halo Waypoint: The Halo Bulletin: 8.22.12] Reclaimer includes the first appearance of the Mammoth vehicle, the Lich dropship, and The Librarian. It starts off when the player is dropped off by a Pelican. Throughout the level you will be guiding the Mammoth through the battlefield so it can destroy the cannons guarding the gravity well. Transcript [http://youtu.be/5HRZHMM8vQA?t=6s '{Cutscene}]'' Fade from black. Captain Andrew Del Rio surveys Requiem's surface from the window of Infinity's bridge. Two Broadsword fighters pass overhead, disappearing along the horizon. He gazes around the bridge for a brief moment and walks over to the holodeck. The hologram depicts a Pelican flying through a desert canyon. Del Rio proceeds to address the ground teams. *Andrew Del Rio: "Infinity to Gypsy Company…" Cut to said Pelican, flying through the canyon. *'''Del Rio: "The air corridor to the gravity well is blocked by a network of particle cannons." Scene transitions to the interior of the Pelican. The Master Chief, marines and two Spartan-IVs observe a holographic display of Del Rio as he speaks. *'Del Rio': "Infinity's shields are still down. Open the lane for us to move up and provide air support." *'John-117': "Captain, what's Force Recon's assessment of the terrain?" *'Del Rio': "I know you've been off the field for awhile, Master Chief, but this is a blowthrough op. Sending in recon would just slow us down." An image of a particle cannon appears next to Del Rio. *'Del Rio': "Telemetry indicates that the particle cannons are being controlled from a command post southwest of our position. Roll on that target, and neutralize those guns. We'll meet on the other side and take the gravity well. Infinity out." Del Rio ends the transmission. *'Cortana': "I don't know about you, but I usually like a little more 'intel' with my intel…" *'John-117': "We'll make it work." The Pelican prepares to land, and John turns to the door as it opens. The marines and Spartan-IVs form-up behind him. {Gameplay} The Pelican drops the Chief next to a cliff face. The surrounding area is arid and sandy; almost devoid of foliage. A small tunnel, guarded by two marines, cuts through the rock. *'Palmer': "Chief. Spartan Sarah Palmer in Infinity CIC. Commander Lasky's waiting for you on the Mammoth." *'John-117': "On our way." John makes his way through the tunnel. Upon exiting the cave, the Mammoth, a behemoth of firepower equipped with a MAC cannon and rocket turrets, towers overhead. *'Cortana': "Well. Someone's overcompensating." *'Pilot (transmission)': "Papa Foxtrot Seven Six Six to Spartan Palmer, we're finally in the air." The Chief proceeds to board the Mammoth and finds Lasky at the fore of the vehicle on the uppermost level. *'Lasky': "Chief. Unfortunately for us, we've got to manually bring down a couple of the particle cannons before we can get to the command post." *'Palmer': "Chief, Palmer again. The Mammoth's got jetpacks onboard. If I were down there, I'd want one." John grabs a jetpack near the aft. *'Del Rio': "Gypsy Company, this is Captain Del Rio. The board is green. Let's shut that gravity well so we can go home. Good hunting. Infinity out." The Mammoth begins to move. *'Lasky': "OK, Gypsy, time to work for it. Let's shake some dirt." The Mammoth treks along the side of a sheer cliff. Three Pelicans fly just ahead of the Mammoth. *'Palmer': "Captain Del Rio, targeting Pelicans are in position near the particle cannons, waiting for the Mammoth's mini-MAC to take them out." *'Palmer': "Seven Six Six, lose some altitude. You're inside the kill box!" *'Pilot': "Almost got target lock. Just a little more..." The Mammoth rounds the bend. A large Forerunner construct floats in the distance. The particle cannon begins to initiate the firing sequence. *'Palmer': "Pelican! Fall back!" The cannon fires with resounding force. Two pelicans are instantly vaporized, while the third goes down in flames from a glancing blow. *'Lasky': "Infinity! Pelicans down!" *'Del Rio': "Get to the crashsite and retrieve that target designator, Gypsy. You've got no chance of clearing those guns without it." *'Lasky': "All teams we've got Covenant squads, digging in on the ridgeline. Weapons free, people." John and the infantry onboard the Mammoth clear the enemies from a high vantage point and press forward towards the crashsite. *'Lasky': "All right, Chief, Mammoth's just about in range." A Covenant Phantom converges on the crashsite. *'Lasky': "Eyes up, Gypsy! Dropships on approach." *'Palmer': "There's Gypsy Seven's Pelican, out in the muck. Anyone still alive?" *'Pilot': "We're here! We're alive! We've got the target designator." *'John-117': "I'll get to them and retrieve the designator." *'Spartan-IV': "Warthogs free!" Chief exits the Mammoth and clears the hostiles surrounding the surviving Pelican forces. John picks up the target designator. *Cortana: "Target those Phantoms for the railgun to shoot down." The Cheif paints the target. Meanwhile, Covenant reinforcements, including a Wraith, assault the ground forces. *'Lasky': "Target acquired." The mini-MAC fires upon and destroys the Phantom. *'Lasky': "Railgun reloading." John eliminates the remaining enemies in the area. *'Lasky': "All right, Master Chief. We're clear. Mini-MAC's at your disposal. Take out that particle cannon." The Master Chief targets the particle cannon and the mini-MAC fires. *'Lasky': "Target suppressed. Nicely done, Chief." *'Cortana': "Railgun reloading!" John makes his way back aboard the Mammoth and then is underway. *'Lasky': "Lasky to Infinity, first contact cleared but no joy on additional targets. Gypsy moving on to securing battle position, but we're requesting evac for casualities." *'Palmer': "I'm on it, Commander. Palmer out." The Mammoth continues onward, but two Phantoms along with several Banshees begin attacking. *'Cortana': "More Covenant!" Eventually, Covenant air-support is cleared from the area. The Mammoth veers away from the cliff edge and continues down a wide canyon. *'Cortana': "Force field! Barricading the far side of this canyon. I'm seeing three power sources. Shut them down so the Mammoth can move through." John manages to bring down the first power source. *'Cortana': "Good. Two more." *'Cortana': "Wraith!" The second power source is destroyed. *'Cortana': "Two for two. Finish 'em off." Size Matters *'{''Cutscene}' *'John-117': "Who are you?" *'The Librarian: "I am the remains of the Forerunner once known as the Librarian." *'''Librarian: "My memories were retained to assist humanity on their path to the Mantle. Though sadly, that plan is now at risk." *'Librarian': "The Didact is leaving Requiem. Soon. You must not allow it." *'John-117': "Leaving?" *'Librarian': "He seeks this - the Composer. A device which will allow him to finally contain the greatest enemy ever faced by the Forerunners. You." *'Librarian': "Mankind spread into the stars with an unexpected, desperate violence. Entire systems fell before the Didact's Warrior-Servants rose to halt the aggression." *'Librarian': "When the Didact finally exhausted the humans, after a millennia, his sentence was severe." *'Librarian': "We had no way of knowing that the Forerunners were not your only enemy." *'Librarian': "Humanity hadn't been expanding. They were running." *'Librarian': "Weakened from our conflict, we were no match for the parasite which pursued you. *'Librarian': "The Forerunners made plans for a final, great journey. But the Didact refused to yield our Mantle of Responsibility. He would save all life in the galaxy... at a cost." *'Librarian': "In the Forerunners' quest for transcendence, the Composer had been intended to bridge the organic and digital realms. It would have made us immortal." *'Librarian': "But its results soured. The stored personalities fragmented, and our attempts to return them into biological states created only abominations." *'Librarian': "Such moral concerns faded from the Didact's attention." *'Librarian': "The Flood only assimilated living tissue." *'Librarian': "The Composer would provide the Didact his solution… and his revenge." *'John-117': "The Promethean… they're human-" *'Librarian': "They were only the beginning. He would have encrypted your entire race if we had not removed the Composer from his care and imprisoned him here." *'Librarian': "Reclaimer, when I indexed mankind for repopulation, I hid seeds from the Didact. Seeds which would lead to an eventuality. Your physical evolution. Your combat skin. Even your ancilla, Cortana. You are the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning." *'John-117': "Planning for what?" *'Librarian': "He has found us." Behind the Librarian, platforms containing Promethean Knights rise. *'Didact': "Even in death, her meddling continues." *'Librarian': "Reclaimer, the genesong I placed within you contains many gifts, including an immunity to the Composer, but it must be unlocked." *'John-117': "How?" *'Didact': "Relinquish your contact essence!" *'Librarian': "Your evolutionary journey must be accelerated. *'John-117': "Can I defeat the Didact without it?" *'Librarian': "No." *'John-117': "Then do it." *'Librarian': "Prepare." Cutscene ends Cutscene begins Screen fades to Infinity's ship in flight, then inside with Master Chief, Cortana, Del Rio, Lasky, and Palmer *'Del Rio': "Infinity cannot handle that kind of punishment… not again." *'Cortana': "This isn't about us or this ship anymore." *'Master Chief': "Sir, we've seen what the Didact is capable of, if we let him leave this world, humanity will be at risk. *'Del Rio': "Look… I understand what you think you saw. *'Cortana': (in surprise and anger) "Think?!?!?" *'Master Chief': With all due respect, sir… I KNOW what I saw. Del Rio angerly approaches the Chief' *'Del Rio': And with all due respect to you soldier, I'm not willing to jepordize my ship because of the hallucinations of an aging Spartan and his malfunctioning AI. *'Lasky': Sir… what if he is right? ''Del Rio pauses and looks at Lasky with disgust *'Del Riov: ''(while looking at Lasky) ''Nav, as soon as we know we are airtight, I want a course laid in to Carinae Station. Comm, prepare a warning beacon. ''The ship begins to shake and everyone looks up as Cortana flashes red with anger. *'Cortana': I will not. Allow you. To leave. This! PLANET!! As Cortana finishes her sentence, she releases a burst of energy and then expresses regret. *'Master Chief': Cortana… *'Cortana': I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to do that… *'Del Rio': Commander Lasky, Pursuant to Article 55 of UNSC Regulation 12-145-72. I am ordering you to remove that AI's data chip and retire it for final dispensation. *'Cortana': Don't… Please… please. I don't want to… You don't want me to… please. *'Del Rio': (impatiently) Remove the chip now, Commander!" *'Cortana': Please… I don't want to… Lasky reaches for the chip but the Master Chief cuts him off and takes the chip. *'Del Rio': Give. Me. That. Chip. The Master Chief puts the chip into his helmet. *'Master Chief': The Didact has to be stopped. If you won't do that, I will. *'Del Rio': I… am ordering you… TO SURRENDER THAT AI!! The Master Chief stands up to Del Rio's face. *Master Chief: No sir. Del Rio furiously stands back and looks at Palmer and points at the Chief. *'Del Rio': Lieutenant! Arrest that man! *'Lasky': Captain… *'Del Rio': Arrest him!! *'Lasky': Captain! *'Master Chief': Get word back to Earth that trouble is coming, Cortana and I will do what we can from here. Lasky nods at the Chief. The Chief walks away as Del Rio and Lasky stand and stare at him. Cutscene ends. Gallery Halo-4-Mission-5.jpg halo-4-screenshot-2.jpg Halo-4-Double-Rainbow-Easter-Egg.jpg jm402.jpg cannon.jpg|forerunner cannon Trivia *After Lasky tells you that you have to destroy particle cannons to get to the gravity well he will go below decks and type on the computer until he disappears from the map about 20 seconds later. *One of the Spartans that get out of the pelican with you will walk into a wall until he exits the map. *It is also possible to knock Commander Lasky off the Mammoth after which he will keep walking in the opposite direction as the Mammoth until he is outside of the map. *If the player were to play this level alone, one crew member of the crashed Pelican would be alive and will be invincible until the player is near her. *If you make the Mini-MAC target a Phantom, there is about a 33% chance that the MAC round will fire straight through the Phantom, causing no damage to the ship at all. *There is a glitch that occasionally happens between the Mammoth and the Lich. After the Lich is destroyed, if the player takes too long, all allies are removed from the map, including the NPC Mammoth driver. The Mammoth will become stationary, forcing the player to grab a Jet Pack and finish the level on foot. Commander Lasky will continue to annoy the player, saying things like "Chief, destroy that thing so we can move on!" "Chief, use the gravity lift to enter the ship!" etc. even though the ship is already destroyed. *It is possible to finish this entire level without killing a single enemy, excluding the particle cannons. Videos Halo 4 Walkthrough - Part 13 - Reclaimer Part 1|Walkthrough – Part 1 Halo 4 Walkthrough - Part 14 - Reclaimer Part 2|Walkthrough – Part 2 Halo 4 Walkthrough - Part 15 - Reclaimer Part 3|Walkthrough – Part 3 Halo 4 Walkthrough - Part 16 - Reclaimer Part 4|Walkthrough – Part 4 Sources Category:Halo 4 Campaign Levels